Argani
Racial Origins The Argani are High Elves who were once the founders of the great Elven Empire of Avallani. When Avallani was destroyed they fled eastwards to what is now Edhelnore. As well as Edhelnore, a few of the cities are located in the jungles of Belestar, and in the eaves of Enedhaur. The Argani are master smiths and artists, and take great delight in producing fantastic works, just for the sheer beauty. Most will spend several lifetimes constructing an elaborate sword or hauberk, or writing an epic poem. They care little for money, only for beauty. Politcal Structure Melwen is the official Queen of Edhelnore, a hereditary monarch. Although she is the overall leader, she is generally considered the first among equals. The Argani govern themselves wherever possible- neither ambitious or warlike, the Argani rarely need to bow to authority; little has changed over the four Ages, so nobody is necessary to reside over the changes. However, should the need arise, Melwen commands absolutely, and all of her kin are loyal. For matters of state, a council is usually called in the Hall of Voices. The twelve lords and ladies will usually be there, as will the heads of the sects, such as the Cor Noli. They will discuss the problem at hand and reach a conclusion. Melwen has the final say, to break stalemates. Lexus will also be present, though his status will simply be as lord- there is only one ruling monarch- the queen’s consort is King in name alone. For day to day matters, the Argani run themselves. Each city is run by a lord, who will settle any disputes or problems. Failing this, an Argani can appeal to the Lord of his House. This is rare, however. Most Argani pass their days just listening to the birds sing or watching the clouds drift- disputes are rare in such pursuits. The Belestar cities are still considered to be part of the Edhelnore monarchy, and as such fall under the rule of Queen Melwen. As usual in Elven cities, the cities govern themselves and most are ruled by a lord or lady who holds sovereignty for Melwen. The cities do not usually welcome travellers, and most would-be visitors are deterred by Elven enchantments, and get lost long before they reach the town. Social Structure There is no social rank amongst the elves of Edhelnor. Every one has equal status. Even the ruling lords and ladies are generally treated as a peers. Most Elves care little for work or money, and spend their time singing, dancing, socializing, flirting, etc. Others throw themselves into their crafts, producing weapons and jewels of the finest detail and beauty. The Argani are divided into Houses. These are not political, and generally denote divisions of kingship. For example, House Malli consists mainly of Gold Elves. Though they maintain traditions of yore, the bloodlines of most of these houses were mixed long ago. Yet all Elves still take the name of their house as their surname to signify kinship. There is little rivalry between the houses, and no strict structure- an Argani is free to change house should another Lord accept him- this is rare, though, as to an Elf the House is their family and their blood. People of the same House often eat together, work together and play together- and they always look out for each other. But that is true of all Argani; should someone be in need they will endeavour to help. Military Structure The Argani, since the attack of Man in the Third Age, now maintain a standing army. Led by General Auberon, the army is well-trained and permanently active. As the Elves rarely go to war, most of the duties involve guarding the borders, particularly Rhutalath and Larador. There are also soldiers stationed in the cities, though their duties are mainly ceremonial. Usually a soldier will spend twelve months on active duty, at a border, then twelve months in a more relaxed city or fort. The Soldiers do not organize themselves according to kinship or house- instead they are formed into regiments, each under the command of a Captain. Most of these are named after a tree or plant. For example, Mallis’ regiment (and therefore the Chosen Men) are officially designated ‘Ash Company.’ The Belestar cities maintain their own small garrisons, and most have a few outlying forts where hunters take resident. Their purpose is mainly to deter visitors and stop any Pachacaca attacks. Currency The Argani mint their own coins in Emynost, though this is mainly for outside trade, and they are produced only when necessary. The minting is the responsibility of House Malli. Internally, the Elves generally use barter for non-expensive goods. Jewelry and fine weapons and art cost more- but a craftsman will accept any currency, or gems, or even raw gold. The coins minted are as follows: *Rie- 4.5cm diameter gold coin, worth 3gp. One side has the Argani Tree, the other has a crown of leaves. *Loke- 3cm diameter gold coin, worth 1gp. One side has the Argani Tree, the other has a Dragon. *Isil- 3cm Silver Piece, worth 1-2 sp. One side has the Argani tree, the other has a moon. The Argani do not mint any coins other than gold or silver. If something is not worth a silver piece, its not worth paying for! Appearance Like most Elves, the Argani are tall and slight, with pointed ears. They are more muscular and well-formed than most elves, however. Their hair is usually black, although the older generations still have golden hair from their contact with the gods. When out and about, the Argani will wear green or white clothes, often with green or gold armour. Whilst at home, their clothing will be a lot more colourful and bright, and often a lot more flamboyant or revealing. Within their own house they generally wear their house colours. Whilst at court, unless on official business, they wear greens and yellows- Green out of respect for the Sylvani, and Yellow for House Kalari, the royal house. Housing The Elves live in majestic cities, consisting of tall high spires and silver roofs. Most buildings are carved from white stone, with extravagant architecture consisting of arches and hundreds of statues. As well as the buildings, most Elven cities reach deep underground, where the majority of the population live in artificial caves. Most Elves live well, and have large manors, often with bedrooms, living rooms, studies, etc. They are often ornately decorated, sometimes with artifacts from bygone ages. Diet The Argani are self-sufficient, living off the food of the land. This includes all kinds of meat and vegetables, fish and fruit. They are careful never to over-exploit, however. They also produce their own wines. Worship The Argani worship all of the Tolton deities, but above all they follow Eleniel, Goddess of the Stars, and mother of the Elves. They feel little need for religious ceremony, however- their kin once dwelt with the Gods; they know the truths and the falsehoods denied other religions, so they feel little need to elaborate or pray. They often toast the Gods before a meal or before war, and the smiths will channel certain aspects of the deities into their works. But worship is neither organized or ritualized. Stats Skills Special- All get 45% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. In Addition, each Argani gets extra skills based on his/her House. See Twelve Houses of the Argani. Category:Edhelnore Category:Belestar Category:Elves Category:Argani Category:Races